


1+1>2

by zhucaicai



Series: 马英俊和舍夜莺的ABO [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Play, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 舍甫琴科在他们的床上发现了和自己同龄的、尚未成为队长的那个年轻锐利的马尔蒂尼，你最隐秘的性幻想成真的场景未必有想象那么美妙，而真正的马尔蒂尼却认为三人行是个不错选择。





	1. Chapter 1

 

那个年轻人漂亮得锐利、骄傲，还有几分好奇。舍甫琴科想象过他，多数是球场上的他，他可从没料到会在床上被与自己同龄的队长操。

并且这个年轻的保罗·马尔蒂尼甚至都不知道他是谁。

 

“几年后我喜欢的类型是这样？”年轻人问，10分钟前他刚凭空出现在他们位处科莫湖畔的卧室床上，他用了5分钟了解自己在哪儿，然后用剩下5分钟打量蜷在年长的自己怀里的，茶金色圆寸，瞪圆了眼睛的乌克兰前锋。

他仍然镇定自若，但并不客气。舍甫琴科更往后缩进年长情人的臂弯，他喜欢这个年轻保罗蓬乱的深色卷发和他穿着意大利国家队训练服的模样，但他可不喜欢捏过来的手指，直接挑起自己下巴端详，仿佛用了10分钟，他已经全盘了解了自己。

“我从前可没喜欢过小孩子。”这个马尔蒂尼说，只是陈述，却成功地激起他口中小孩的愤慨。

“如果你觉得25岁还算小孩，那么你也是，”舍甫琴科说。他知道这斗嘴很幼稚，但被正牌队长偶尔当作小孩怜爱是一回事，被忽然出现、甚至不知真假的年轻人看扁是另一回事。那双熟悉与陌生兼具的蓝眼睛里的疑惑更像是质疑，就像是他曾在其他人眼中读到的，有关于保罗为什么会选择他？

但保罗确实是他的。米兰当家前锋示威性地侧过身，抓住队长的一条手臂，对来自异世界的青年发出宣言：“而且太好了，我也不喜欢你。”

 

他当然不会喜欢25岁的马尔蒂尼，即使对方有更蓬亮如猫的卷发，光洁黝黑的年轻脸庞，某种和8年后的完成体同样悠然自若的态度，以及眼睛里那一点因为未经年月淬炼而更率直锋利的光芒。

但这个人不曾同自己并肩战斗，他不认识8年后的安德烈·舍甫琴科，他不知道自己会遇见谁，更遑论爱自己——每样潜在事实都令舍甫琴科感到不安。他只想立刻把这个陌生人赶下他们的床，然后继续一个普通的休息日早晨的厮磨。

他用肢体语言要求了，转过身搂住队长脖子，索求怀抱和吻。他闭起眼睛，完全不管不顾地撒娇起来，但马尔蒂尼搂住他的腰，吻得他软下来以后，又亲了亲他的肩膀，反而对占据床尾另一端的年轻保罗示意，是另一种展示自己的所属，情人和小麻烦的态度：“这是安德烈。”

 

 

接着就变成了这样：一张床上加进了第三个人。

舍甫琴科全身赤裸被马尔蒂尼从背后环抱，保罗则拉住他的两只脚踝，从头到脚打量一遍。

他看得肆无忌惮，作为礼尚往来，舍甫琴科也瞪他。年轻的意大利人脱掉训练服，露出比他熟悉的模样纤瘦少许的身躯，没有纹身，胸毛也没剃，仿佛刚刚长成的年轻花豹。

现在舍甫琴科能闻到他了，他的信息素和年长一方源于一脉，隐藏些许躁动和生机勃勃。双倍Alpha的气息笼罩过来，吻他，先是他熟识的吻，亲昵稳定，然后是他没尝过的那种，试探性地撬开他的口唇，野生掠食动物般吸吮游荡，像咬噬前的食材评鉴。

舍甫琴科扭过脸中断这个吻，这仍然古怪极了，即使心知肚明吻他的是同一个人，但被两双眼睛望着，被两双手搂抱，简直就像公然出轨。

他朝情人抗议：“队长……”他的抗拒已经表达得足够明显，马尔蒂尼却仿佛他只是在任性。

“反正都是我，不好吗？”一句话就堵住了他没能出口的拒绝。舍甫琴科皱起鼻子，想辩解这可不一样，但年轻人也凑过来，啃他一口：“行了，乖一点。”

这个节骨眼上舍甫琴科对乖可毫无兴趣。但他立刻意识到在这张床上更有默契的搭档并不是他自己和朝夕相对一年有余的恋人。他挣扎想从情欲的网里挣脱出去，两个马尔蒂尼却心领神会配合起来。一个吻他后颈，一个亲他耳垂，舍甫琴科左右翻转都躲不过灼热的嘴唇，他缩起脖子，被咬住耳廓透光红润的那一块，然后被用上了点力道咀嚼起韧脆的耳骨，后颈上的亲吻则从剃短的茸茸发根开始，温柔而强硬地吮出瘀痕，令他全身力气都随之抽干。

舍甫琴科仍未情愿，但保罗探索他的方式，像他是一块会在舌底下融化的糖块。保罗咬过他的耳朵，顺着耳垂吻过侧颈和平直锁骨。意大利人在他左肩头刺着的龙纹上特别逗留了一会儿，问他那一条张牙舞爪的鱼是什么。“东方龙？原来真是个斯拉夫小蛮子……”保罗抬起眉毛，舍甫琴科瞪他，含义是那你倒是滚开啊，他伸手去推，手腕就被马尔蒂尼捉住，亲一亲腕骨，留出余地来让年轻人继续探询他薄汗的胸口，绷紧的腹肌和圆圆肚脐。

马尔蒂尼给了后来的自己少许指点，于是保罗立刻掌握了这具身体的部分秘密。颈窝是最柔软怕痒的部分，多吻一会儿就能让他们的小蛮子缴械投降，肚脐则需要顶进舌头，沿着小腹肌理摸索。被按住大腿的时候舍甫琴科犹豫了一下，他还是想逃，但马尔蒂尼抬起他下颚开始吻他，保罗则圈住他已经勃起的阴茎，在开始溢出前液的龟头上舔了一圈。

他讨厌这种做法，仿佛怎么哄他逗他只是为了让他驯顺，让他乖和情愿。然而被心爱的人用情欲诱哄，又用亲昵安抚，怜爱似地亲了每个地方，他又根本没有不情愿的可能。不用怎样开拓他就已经湿成一片了，保罗伸进手指宽慰他，揉他身体里绵软酸胀的部位，等他呜咽着吸紧，又肆意撩拨，张开手指，惹得舍甫琴科辗转蹬踢起来。

他央求地去牵放在自己肩头的手掌，磨蹭顶在后腰的硬物，又主动坐起来，想藉着这个姿势让情人插进来。“队长，”他小声说，没好意思在第三人在场的情况下更明确地撒娇，但已经暗示得足够。但马尔蒂尼同样喘息着，反而把他按低，让他躺在自己身上朝年轻一方更大地张开腿。

 

 

这个不受保护的姿势更使舍甫琴科不安。他试图反抗，保罗压住他的脚，垂下蓝眸笑笑：“我可还没受过这种程度的拒绝。”他戴上套，摸一摸舍甫琴科的嘴唇，就抵进来。

他插入的方式也不同，几乎直接地贯入撑满了柔软的地方。舍甫琴科只觉得大腿内侧的肌肉不受控制地拉紧了，他想缠上去，腿却仍被禁锢着，保罗也顿住片刻，像是被吸绞得忍耐不住一样闭了闭眼睛，接着才动作起来。

被戳弄浅处让舍甫琴科舒服得眯起眼。保罗还不认识他，但年轻的后卫显然很了解该怎么让一个Omega满足，他顶磨着前列腺位置，让舍甫琴科战栗着哭喘了一会儿，接着深入到生殖腔口，往更软更紧的内部插入。

到这儿舍甫琴科就彻底软了，被自己的Alpha操这段敏感的腔道已经让他快感过载，从胸腹抚摸按揉的手掌更令他酥软。马尔蒂尼一边替他手淫，一边问他：“多一个我怎么样？”他明知故问，舍甫琴科沙哑呻吟着，咬住他捂上来的手掌，紧紧吃着体内的阴茎，床也摇动不止。

然而年轻人显然难以满足这种浅尝辄止。他撑起上半身，用力往里捅。舍甫琴科瑟缩了一下，马尔蒂尼提醒：“慢一点，他会痛。”被后来者不在意地嘲弄了：“他不是你的Omega吗。”Omega天然就该更易于敞开，更容易被欲望催化。保罗俯下身抓住舍甫琴科肩膀，让他完全滑进自己的控制范围，问他：“现在还想不想要我？”往深处插的同时吻着他，把他颤动和哽咽的拒绝都堵住。

没到底舍甫琴科就已经痛得直推他，这是真正的队长从没对他做过的事，只让他痛而不关注他的反应。他的动作被保罗理解为抗拒，年轻人压得更深，用力咬了他嘴唇，告诉他：“等一会儿你就会求我给你了。”他几乎粗暴地抽插，撞到紧细的生殖腔尽头，舍甫琴科终于没忍住哭腔，他呛出几声，保罗立刻被另一双手攥住。

“我说了他会痛！”这又像在球场上了，只不过这次米兰队长喝斥的是年轻的自己。两个Alpha的气压撞到一起，稍微稚嫩的那个不甘心地僵持着，接着低下头来看看舍甫琴科。他一放弃，舍甫琴科就抽噎着往另一侧拖曳躯体，把自己蜷回马尔蒂尼的怀抱。


	2. Chapter 2

保罗看着——他可没试过做到一半再被叫停。他并没强迫，既然这个乌克兰小前锋已经是米兰的、是他的了，他想要了解8年后的自己在和什么人同床共枕完全理所当然。

他从没约会过这样年轻的对象，更不是这种顶着傻气短圆寸的小孩子，让人只想摸一摸是不是和看上去一样毛茸茸。他也并没真的粗暴，他只是适应不良，并且有一点点焦躁，他们的男孩一心只念着要年长的那个抱他，但只要同样的信息素就已经令他在碰触下心不甘情不愿地融化，他的身体里柔软烫热得不可思议，让人不由想要验证他已经被年长的自己操得多透，驯服得有多彻底。

他就只是想知道。

但舍甫琴科缩回马尔蒂尼怀里，委屈地索求安抚。他嘟哝“只要队长”的时候还瞪过来一眼，接着仰起头，接受宽慰的亲吻。

“还痛吗？”马尔蒂尼按进手指，舍甫琴科吸气，并不是痛，他断续哼出声，却仍要强调：“刚刚好痛……”

马尔蒂尼把他放下来，他就躺下，自然而然地敞开让队长抚摸他，重新打开他。看起来他立刻忘记还有一个不请自来的第三者在场，立刻滑进温存的前戏之中，呻吟着要求更多。

 

 

保罗并没觉得性有什么区别，性在哪一张床上都是性，然而年长的自己低下头去吻那个Omega，将自己推进的方式，却仿佛出于宠爱多于欲望。乌克兰小前锋呜咽着，柔软紧缠地吃下那根阴茎，他表现得像他完全知道会被怎样满足，会被怎样带到云端，他用断续的鼻音应允，一边舒展手臂搂上去，想要更多。

这幅画面诡异而性感得不可思议。保罗还硬着，而另一个自己在操他未来的情人，这情形如此离奇尴尬，但看看8年后的他自己——他仍旧奔跑在球场上，甚至更精壮黝黑，他性感得像头该死的雄狮，而在他怀里的乌克兰人的茶金短发和晒成金色的面孔和膝盖一样光泽如缎，皮肤在球衣下的部分转为苍白，完全是个英俊矫健的青年的模样，却流露出某种异样的温驯，仿佛怎样操弄他都心甘情愿。

保罗看着，不由向前靠近，握住自己的阴茎。舍甫琴科被操到某一处，屈起腿来低叫。他躺着，后脑搓着床单，脚趾紧绷，不能自主地战栗，马尔蒂尼撑在他上方，低头望着他闭起的眼睛，腰压得更低，刻意碾磨他体内那一处。舍甫琴科断续叫着，仿佛舒服得神魂颠倒，然后体内性器又抽出去，再贯入，开始迅速小幅度地抽插，反复蹭过那块敏感的腺体。快感累积越堆越高，他叫得更放纵，含着喘息的尾音听起来煽情得过了分。马尔蒂尼根本没插到深处，连一半也没进，他撑着前臂，忍耐着悬空来回顶开肠道前段，让舍甫琴科紧紧绞着，连双脚也勾上来，摇晃着腰，主动把他吸得更深。

保罗清楚Omega的生殖腔里有多紧热柔润，简直像操进融溶的糖浆，怀里的小前锋还会黏软地哭叫，迷蒙地任他捣弄，像失了魂一样。他记得那里面的触感，一瞬不瞬地盯着，缓缓撸动。而现在年长的他自己俯下身，把渴求插入的情人抱起来，顺着他的期望顶进。碰到生殖腔口的一刻舍甫琴科明显震动了一下，然后仰高脸，颤抖着让自己被穿透，他抓在马尔蒂尼肩上的手指松开，又扣紧，一被操弄，他就耐不住哭出声，听起来像是求饶，又像要人更用力更狠地操坏他。

 

 

简直见鬼。如果他还神智清楚他应该立刻离开这张床，去外面，其他时空，随便任何地方。他是疯了才在这里看着8年后的自己上演色情录像。但保罗咬紧牙关，到太阳穴都作痛的程度，他情不自禁凑近，去看舍甫琴科仰着，紧闭着眼睛，哭得湿漉漉的脸。他摸着透湿的睫毛和嘴唇，然后被含住指关节，自主地吸吮。他显然被当作了另一个人，因而舍甫琴科舔着他的指缝，舌尖变化着力度，尽心尽责地勾勒，那一股酥麻令他更硬，更用力地套弄自己，想插进这张嘴里让这个天真得放荡的Omega就这样舔吸自己，捅到他叫不出来，或者做得更过分，插到他已经被另一根性器填满的地方去，他一定会哭得喘不过气，也许会昏过去也说不定，这个娇气的小Omega完全被自己惯坏了，只肯被宠着溺爱着操，但只要他试过那种滋味……

 

 

马尔蒂尼并没理会他含义明确的眼神暗示，他也并不阻止保罗的动作，仅仅低头叫舍甫琴科：“睁开眼睛。”舍甫琴科轻微眨着眼，挣扎了一会儿才完全张开，泪水混合着汗让他痛，他恍惚了一会儿，乌黑瞳仁才透过一层泪光定到保罗身上。

保罗立刻咒骂着退开。他被咬了手指，混账，舍甫琴科抱紧了他的队长，而视他如瘟疫，连脚都缩起来，像当真需要保护一样：“不要他，”他说，“他才不是队长，我不想要……”

该死，马尔蒂尼也就真的把他圈起来，允诺：“不要他。”他在舍甫琴科嘴唇上啄一口，哄着他放松，再温柔而稳定地推进，推到令他梗住、呼吸困难的最深处，舍甫琴科一边抽噎，一边忍着疼尽力打开自己，让情人操进去。

保罗几乎被那种毫无保留的神情刺伤，他把视线移到马尔蒂尼脸上，后者也盯着他，他想立刻下床，离开这间卧室，而他自己命令道：“看着。”

 

 

他射了一次。只是看着，就着乌克兰人哭软的颤音抚慰着自己射了一次。舍甫琴科紧紧攀着年长男人，在高潮前就吹了两次，他湿得一塌糊涂，被抽出来，按揉着喷水的时候就已经叫哑了。他要慢一点，马尔蒂尼真的慢下来，但故意捣着他，用腹肌磨蹭他高翘的阴茎，磨得舍甫琴科失去神智，最后哭着哀求着绞着他，一边射出来，射的同时仍不能满足地吸缠着，要他的队长射给他。

他高潮全身泛红又痴迷的样子更像是香艳梦境。保罗竭尽全力才稍稍移开视线。接着，一切都结束了，马尔蒂尼把他放平在床垫上，抽身退开。舍甫琴科仍茫然躺着，他被操茫了，他睁着眼睛，仿佛还浸在白光之中，大腿无力地分开。他已经筋疲力尽，但他细细颤抖的模样又分明还在发出邀请。保罗同样茫然看着直到马尔蒂尼坐起来，朝他望过来。

“让我看看你能做得多好。”他说。

 

完


End file.
